Death is Near
by HaruHaruko
Summary: Alchemy is a science in this world. One girl that has the name of the scarecrow doesn’t need a circle but giving something precious is required. What happens when a fire demon admires her talents? HieiOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Death is Near**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

**Summary-** Alchemy is a science in this world. One girl that has the name of the scarecrow doesn't need a circle but giving something precious is required. What happens when a fire demon admires her talents? HieiOC.

The Makai Tournament, every three years Makai would host this tournament for demons from all over Makai to fight and for a chance to be the next ruler. This time it is different only fifteen fighters show for this. Everyone had already registered, and a certain fire demon was starting to get annoyed by the constant cheering of the crowd.

A young girl stood covered in her own blood. Sakura Kakashi, a beautiful girl. Long brown hair, blue eyes. A hanyou, with a first name of cherry blossoms and the last name of a scarecrow?

A half cobra demon, the user of the forbidden art. The art that her people cannot use. The Ithacan people only consist of full wolf demons.

Both of Sakura's parents were full wolf demon and so were their parents and so on. Sakura was considered a curse being a hanyou and worst of all a Cobra demon.

Hiei watched this girl with interest.

He couldn't believe this onna was still standing.

"You know by the amount of blood loss you are experiencing you will collapse any minute." Scoffed her opponent.

Sakura looked up to see Mukuro standing a few feet away from her holding an amazing sword.

Mukuro slashed the sword at her again and Sakura easily dodged.

It didn't matter; another gash appeared on her shoulder.

Sakura limped around in circles around Mukuro.

"Why do you wear Ithacan clothes if they cast you out?" Mukuro asked with amusement in her voice.

She loved the pain Sakura was going through.

Sakura weaved around in an odd pattern around Mukuro again.

"Have you decided to give up Ithacan? Do not run away, if you want I could maybe make your death quicker. I don't guarantee that it won't be painful."

Mukuro watched the girl walking around in circles around her. Mukuro held few scratches, she dropped the sword.

"Since you seem to be healing remarkably fast Ill give you an honorable death." Mukuro sheathed her sword and held out her right arm. I am sure you have heard of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, well what about the move mimic?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks, giving Mukuro an odd look.

"Mimic? Explain."

"Mimic allows me to use a powerful attack that has been used against me. The longer I save this attack the stronger it becomes. Although I say it has been three years, that means it is 30 times more powerful then it was 3 years ago."

"What does this have to do with the Dragon?" spat Sakura

"Well I was just getting to that you pathetic Ithacan. 3 years ago in the Makai tournament Hiei used his Dragon of the Darkness Flame against me. His may be more powerful, but mine can still swallow you!"

Mukuro rolled up her sleeve revealing a red dragon tattoo.

'_Shit'_

Sakura started running.

'_She is dead, there is no way she can survive this. Even if she was fully healed.'_

Thought Hiei.

Mukuro punched the air, sending a red dragon from her fist at Sakura.

Sakura continued running the dragon that lead to hell, close behind her.

"This is how it is going to end? Well I won't give up without a fight!"

Sakura turned around, planting her feet firmly on the ground, spreading her arms apart.

"What the hell?" Mukuro said shocked, and then her expression came to a smirk.

"You're brave but foolish; you aren't strong enough to handle it!"

Hiei's eyes widened

'_This girl does not fear death.'_

Sakura caught the dragon head on with her hands on both its jaws. Its teeth sinking into her arms.

Sakura winced in pain, still holding the dragon back from devouring her. It slammed her against the wall.

Her sleeve ripped on her right arm revealing a tattoo of a Cobra running up to her elbow.

'_A light attack, on a dark attack this could prove interesting.'_ Thought Hiei.

Sakura's arm started glowing like Hiei's when he uses his Dragon. Except hers was a golden glow.

"This Ithacan is not week!" Sakura yelled punching the dragon with her right arm sending a giant King Cobra from her fist tearing through the Dragon.

"Impossible!" yelled Koto.

"A light attack beating a dark attack! Am I seeing things!" Koto yelled into her microphone.

Sakura fell to her knees in front of Mukuro, blood erupting from her mouth.

"That took too much out of you didn't it?" asked Mukuro smiling.

Sakura looked up into Mukuro's eyes smiling.

"Don't smirk at me if you don't have an attack."

Sakura still smiled

"Ohh, I have an attack, you're standing on it."

Mukuro looked down confused lines of blood.

She was standing on the edge of a transmutation circle.

Sakura clapped her hands together and slammed them against the ground.

A large shower of blood lapped over Mukuro and slashed her stomach.

Sakura took this moment to punch Mukuro's stomach sending her hand straight through.

Mukuro fell to the floor.

"I see now, you used Alchemy, why didn't you use it before. You don't need a circle." Mukuro panted. She couldn't get up.

Sakura stood over her and held her arm out. Blood poured out and started emitting sparks.

"For a transmutation that big? I would need a circle; it would kill me if I used my hands."

"How..." Asked Mukuro.

"You are asking me? The pathetic Ithacan? I defeated you and still won't gain any respect. I sacrifice blood when I transmute. My blood."

Sakura paused then looked towards Hiei.

"You!" she yelled pointing to him.

"Remove your mate from my sight."

"She isn't my mate!" Hiei growled.

He walked, more like appeared in front of her.

"Mousier, I demand you take her from my sight!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't take orders from anyone." Growled Hiei.

"I don't care! Just remove her!" Sakura yelled. "She will die!"

Hiei drew his katana and using his speed he pinned her against the wall holding his katana to her neck.

"Why do you care about her? She tried to kill you. She called you an Ithacan."

"I am an Ithacan Hiei!"

Hiei winced, it is true.

She is an Ithacan, the most pathetic type of demon there is. Ithacan fled from their battles instead of standing their ground.

"You aren't pathetic! You defeated her! Your master!" He yelled in her face.

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek.

Hiei's eyes softened.

Just now he was realizing he is taller then her.

* * *

Please Review :)

Please dont be too harsh if your going to flame but be honest I want to make my story better if needed :)

-Haruko


	2. Chapter 2

**Death is Near**

**Chapter Two**

Sakura thought she would never get this far. She was tired and weak all that blood she had lost. A few hours ago she had collapsed into Hiei's arms.

Hiei looked down at her; she was so fragile like a child.

She was a child, still is a child.

The one he found years and years ago.

Hiei looked up to the sky holding Sakura close to him.

To protect her from anything like he used to.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Hiei could survive off this stuff. He loved the taste, the smell, how it is all stringy.

Sakura made it for him all the time.

Well now she does, like she used to before Hiei left and served under Mukuro.

He never understood why he left Sakura.

Why he stayed to serve under Mukuro.

There were times when Mukuro would be _affectionate_ and kiss him. Sometimes she would even try to go further but he never did.

How could Hiei, serve, listen or take demands from anyone.

Especially from a woman who at first Sakura thought Mukuro was gender confused.

He chuckled to himself, Sakura was so sneaky.

She was able to mask her energy and find Hiei without any problems.

Other then Hiei having to rescue her from demons who had tried to rape her at the front entrance of Mukuro's realm.

He loved her, Mukuro, only because she loved him and back then he didn't know what love felt like.

Sakura showed him love, he felt strange and funny around her.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hiei-kun you should eat." Said Sakura sweetly.

He looked up from the windowsill and looked at the bowl of Ramen sitting at his side.

Yes Ramen, her specialty for him.

Sakura's eyes were filled with sadness and hate.

Hiei got up from his seat on the windowsill and strode towards her.

"What is wrong?" he asked her.

She looked at him with those longing eyes.

They held sadness, the same sadness in which he saw when she first witnessed Hiei kissing Mukuro.

The same sadness when he saw her being beaten by that faggot father of hers.

* * *

'_What could she possibly be thinking? Is she still mad at me for carrying her away from the tournament? Or is it being here in this old safe house in Makai with me alone?'_

She started crying and embracing him, crying into his chest.

"She is dead because of me! Don't you hate me!"

"No" Hiei replied flatly.

He remembered what had happened the day that Sakura had actually defeated Mukuro.

"_For a transmutation that big? I would need a circle; it would kill me if I used my hands."_

"_How..." Asked Mukuro._

"_You are asking me? The pathetic Ithacan? I defeated you and still won't gain any respect. I sacrifice blood when I transmute. My blood."_

_Sakura paused then looked towards Hiei._

"_You!" she yelled pointing to him._

"_Remove your mate from my sight."_

"_She isn't my mate!" Hiei growled._

_He walked, more like appeared in front of her._

"_Mousier, I demand you take her from my sight!" Sakura yelled._

"_I don't take orders from anyone." Growled Hiei._

"_I don't care! Just remove her!" Sakura yelled. "She will die!"_

_Hiei drew his katana and using his speed he pinned her against the wall holding his katana to her neck._

"_Why do you care about her? She tried to kill you. She called you an Ithacan."_

"_I am an Ithacan Hiei!"_

_Hiei winced, it is true._

_She is an Ithacan, the most pathetic type of demon there is. Ithacan fled from their battles instead of standing their ground._

"_You aren't pathetic! You defeated her! Your master!" He yelled in her face._

_A tear slid down Sakura's cheek._

_Hiei's eyes softened.

* * *

_

"Why are you so afraid to bring death yourself?" he asked.

Sakura looked into his cold red eyes.

"It is what you did, isn't it. You were death onna!"

Sakura remembered what had happened.

King Enma assigning her to become Death, the one who killed the people. Then the Grim Reaper would guide the dead to the Spirit World.

"I don't do that anymore Hiei!"

He looked into her eyes, now they were filled with love.

"Don't worry about her Sakura it was her fault." Hiei whispered in her ear.

"We are leaving, grab your things."

* * *

Please Review

The Next will be way longer :D

Dont forget to Review

-Haruko


End file.
